Jasmine and Lindy
Jasmine and Lindy (also known as Jindy) is the best friend pairing between Jasmine Kang and Lindy Watson. They have a sister-like friendship. For the cast pairing, see Olivia and Piper. Other Names *'Lismine' (Li/ndy and Ja/'smine') *'Jandy' (Li/'ndy' and Ja/smine) *'Jasdy '(Jas/'mine and Lin/'dy) *'Jindy '(J'/asmine and L/'indy) *'Lasmine '(J/'asmine '''and '''L'/indy) *'Jasmy' (Jasm/ine and Lind/'y') Moments Season 1 'The Pilot' *They (along with the rest of the gang) get in trouble for the party. *They both go to the party. *They hung out a bit in DITKA High School. *Jasmine complained to Lindy about being way behind on boys and Lindy told Jasmine that high school isn't just about boys. *They both saw Delia with four boys. 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' *Jasmine tells Lindy what her grade was in a recent test which was an A and Lindy tells her that her grade was and A+ *Lindy one-upped Jasmine. *Jasmine (and Delia, Logan and Garrett) helped Lindy when she was getting attacked by ten year olds. *Jasmine told Delia about Lindy taking her job. 'The New Guy' *They sat next to each other while doing mani-peddies. *They (along with the rest of the gang) hung out at Rumble Juice and in Lindy and Logan's basement. *They (along with Delia)didn't vote for Logan and Garrett's ideas. *They (along with Delia) both voted for mani-peddies. *They watched Amour Amour Amour with Garrett, Logan and Delia. *They (along with the gang) gasp when Tom explains his story. *They (along with the rest of the gang) voted to get rid of Tom. *Jasmine and Lindy sat with Tom at Rumble Juice and got annoyed when he told the same story again. *They both gave Garrett a weird look when he said that Tom was having a mini panic attack. 'Dear High School Self' *Jasmine is very curious to find out what Lindy is hiding. *Lindy tells Jasmine and the gang that she doesn't care about the letter she wrote when she was younger anymore. *Jasmine becomes mad at Lindy when she finds out what was in the letter. *When Logan was talking to Jasmine about her being wrong, Lindy said she was right. *When the gang were hugging, Jasmine and Lindy were next to each other. *They (along with Delia and Logan) ran out of the classroom when they saw the rat sitting on Garrett's shoulder. *In Delia's dream Jasmine and Lindy (and Logan, Garrett, and Delia) were speaking Delia's language (Delionics). 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' *Jasmine tells Lindy about her and Logan's spray. *Lindy tells Jasmine (and Logan) not to except too much from the spray. *Jasmine felt bad for Lindy when Logan was torturing her. *Jasmine asked Logan to let Lindy in the project and although he declined, she let Lindy in anyway. *When Lindy tells the gang how happy she is to be in the group, Jasmine hugs her. *They were both smiling when they hugged *Jasmine and Lindy (and Delia and Garrett) vomited on Logan. 'Lindylicious' *They both had some boy trouble. *Jasmine (along with Delia) told Lindy about Cole having a crush on her. *Lindy and Jasmine were seen at school together (with Delia). *They were in Rumble Juice (along with Logan, Garrett and Delia). 'Merry Miss Sis' *They were sitting next to each other at lunch *Lindy held Jasmine's hand across the table *Lindy tells Jasmine to stay away from Dean - who is a bad boy - showing she's trying to protect her *It was revealed that Lindy always protects Jasmine from boys, possibly meaning she wants Jasmine to be with the right guy *Jasmine and Lindy both seemed the most revealed when Logan stood up Season 2 'Slumber Partay' *They were at Rumble Juice and sat next to each other *Lindy invited Jasmine (and Delia) to her slumber party *They had fun together *Jasmine (and Delia) loved Lindy's party and she said she can't wait for the next one and smiled *Lindy asked Jasmine how her test went, and she told her she aced it. *They high fived *Lindy wanted Jasmine to watch finish watching a movie with her *When Lindy said, "I just had a long talk with myself. It was eleven, eleven", Jasmine turned to her with a smile and asked, "Ooh, with all the ones? I love it when it does that." 'The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats' *They both hated their arch rival school, along with everyone else *When Lindy said, "Is it just me, or does the birds sing a little louder whenever we pound the living delights out of Makida High?", Jasmine said, " Amen, sister", to her *They were in the basement *Lindy called Jasmine, Jas *Jasmine warned Lindy to stop seeing Jake *Jasmine stood with Lindy when she said she wanted to follow her heart. Jasmine put her arm around Lindy *Lindy smiled when Jasmine said she stood with Lindy *Jasmine kept her arm around Lindy as they left the gym. 'Logan Finds Out!' *Lindy seemed upset that Jasmine never told her that she really liked Logan *Even though Lindy seemed a little weirded out about Jasmine liking Logan, she still seemed supportive about her crush *After Jasmine threatened to hurt Garrett for spilling her crush on Logan, she sat back on the couch and Lindy held her arm, whilst looking at her worriedly *They sat next to each other on the couch at Rumble Juice *Lindy asked Jasmine if she was okay and she said she was fine, even though she didn't seem to be. *Lindy called Jasmine sweetie and Jaz *When Lindy said, "Sweetie, you don;t have to hide this from us. Liking someone is a good thing. Even if it is my brother", Jasmine gave Lindy a small smile. *They sat next to each other in Rumble Juice. *When Jasmine came into Rumble Juice, she said "Hey" to Lindy (and Logan) and Lindy said, "Hi", to Jasmine *Jasmine asked Lindy (and her friends) to keep her secret and Lindy encourenged Jasmine to tell Logan her feelings for him * After Logan had recolided with Erin and left Rumble Juice with her, Jasmine almost cried over him. Lindy asked Jasmine if she's okay in a worried tone, and she said no. Lindy then said, "You know I'm always here for you, right?", and Jasmine said, " Of course", whilst almost crying and Lindy hugged Jasmine. 'Food Fight' *Jasmine asked for Lindy's (and Delia's) advice on babysitting *They were sitting next to each other on the couch in Rumble Juice *They hung out together 'Stevie Likes Lindy' *They hung out together at Rumble Juice *Lindy wanted Jasmine to introduce her to Stevie, which she did *Jasmine called Lindy the forth richest person in the conversation *They were sitting next to each other on the couch in the basement 'Falling for... Who?' *Jasmine and Lindy were in Rumble Juice together alone, before Logan, Erin, Delia, and Brandon came in *They were on the fall dance planning comity together, along with Delia *Lindy and Jasmine were working on the banner for the fall dance together *Jasmine wanted to tell Lindy (and Logan) that she had started dating Owen *Lindy said she was happy for Jasmine that she had started dating Owen, but was also sad, because she wanted Jasmine and Logan to be together 'Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday' *Jasmine wanted to make Lindy (and Logan's) 16th birthday extra-special *Jasmine was arguing with Delia about who was Lindy's best friend, and Jasmine said she was *Jasmine knew what Lindy's favorite flavor of cake was 'Cheer Up Girls' *Jasmine and Lindy, along with Delia, created their own chederleading squad *Lindy and Jasmine were in Lindy's bedroom, along with Delia *They watched Raelynn's performance at Rumble Juice, along with everyone else *They were next to each other during the performance *Lindy and Jasmine were in the basement together, with Delia *Jasmine told Delia to be quiet when Lindy was reading a book and Jasmine told Lindy to continue. 'Elementary, My Dear Watson' *They were at Rumble Juice and were sitting next to each other *They sat next to each other in the basement *Jasmine wanted to go to Lindy's uncle's boat with her *Lindy called Jasmine Jaz a couple of times *Jasmine visited Lindy in her bedroom. *Lindy called Jasmine Jaz a couple of times *When Lindy fell into the water and screamed, Jasmine was immediately alerted and asked if she was okay *They were sitting next each other quite a lot in the episode *Lindy and Jasmine spent a lot of time together in this episode 'Drum Beats, Heart Beats' *Jasmine said "hi" to Lindy when she came into the basement *Lindy noticed Jasmine when she came into the basement *Jasmine and Lindy talk about the drum lessons *Lindy asked Jasmine how the drum lessons were going and she said awesome *Jasmine told Lindy that she and Logan had a romantic moment. *Lindy helped Jasmine realize she still loved Logan 'Bite Club' *They were walking to Rumble Juice together *They were at Rumble Juice together *Jasmine called Lindy, Linds *Jasmine tried to convince Lindy that a guy was a vampire *When Vlad helped Lindy walk into Rumble Juice after giving blood, Jasmine asked what happened, showing Jasmine was worried that Lindy could barely walk and looked faint *Lindy called Jasmine, Jaz *Jasmine was worried when she noticed that Lindy had bite marks on her neck. Jasmine asked Lindy if she was okay before noticing the bite marks *Lindy scared Jasmine, by trying to convince her that she was a vampire *They were gonna watch a movie together *When Lindy asked Jasmine, "Why do you have a wooden stake in your purse?", Jasmine said, " I joined the whittling club". Lindy then gave Jasmine a look and she said, "Okay, I thought you were a vampire". Lindy then asked, " Were you really gonna drive a stake through my heart?", and Jasmine said, "Only, because I love you". *They hugged *They spent a lot of time together *They sat next to each other in Rumble Juice, at the end of the episode. 'The Rescuers' *Lindy and Jasmine both help save the animal rescue-shelter, along with the rest of the group *They are in the basement *They are outside Lindy's bedroom together, with Delia *Jasmine admits to Lindy (and Delia) she still has feelings for Logan *They have a scene together (with Delia). *Jasmine and Lindy both perform in the band *Whilst singing, Lindy gets closer to Jasmine, puts her arm around her and they both sing *Lindy is very excited and very happy for Jasmine when she and Logan share their first kiss, finally become a couple, and admit they love each other, because she has wanted Jasmine and Logan to be together and she ships Jogan. *Jasmine and Lindy group hug with Logan, Delia, and Garrett. *Jasmine smiles and agrees with Lindy about calling the band name 'The Rescuers'. *When Lindy says, "I love you guys", Jasmine says, "We love you too, Linds." Trivia Similarities *Both are female. *Both got in trouble for the party. *Both go to DITKA High School *Both have brown eyes. *Both have the same Spanish teacher, Mr. Leech. *Both(along with Delia) love mani-peddies. *Both had a crush on Tom Bigham *Both wear contact lenses. * Both hang out at Rumble Juice. *Both have the same friends - Logan, Garrett and Delia *Both straight A students. *Both love when the digital clock shows eleven, eleven, with all the ones. *They both have a nickname for each other - Jasmine calls Lindy sister and Lindy calls Jasmine sweetie. Differences *Lindy has blonde hair while Jasmine has brown hair with highlights. *Jasmine plays the cello and Lindy does not. *Lindy does gymnastics while Jasmine doesn't. *Jasmine is kind of boy crazy while Lindy is not. *Jasmine is afraid of Flamey the dog while Lindy is not. *Lindy has a brother and Jasmine doesn't. *Jasmine is a fashionista and Lindy is more interested in school. *Lindy wants to stay healthy and Jasmine doesn't care. *Lindy is older than Jasmine *Jasmine has a boyfriend (Logan), but Lindy doesn't. *Its is known that Lindy has siblings, (Logan) but it is unknown whether or not Jasmine has any siblings. *Its shown and proven who Jasmine ends up with in the near future, but it's unknown who Lindy ends up with. Facts *Lindy became friends with Jasmine when they were little because she saw Jasmine hitting Logan with her backpack. *They went to Fireman Freddy's when they were little along with Garrett, Delia and Logan. *They've known each other since third grade. *It is proven in The Rescuers that Jasmine and Logan could definitely have a future together, (get married) so it's possible that Lindy and Jasmine could potentially become sister's-in-law in a near future. *They both have a nickname for each other - Jasmine calls Lindy sister and Lindy calls Jasmine sweetie. Trademarks *'Number' - 12 because Lindy has 5 letters in her name and Jasmine has 7. 5+7=12 *'Colour' - Brown because they both have brown eyes. Quotes Season 1 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' Season 2 Slumber Partay The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats Logan Finds Out! Drum Beats, Heart Beats Bite Club Gallery Category:Character Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Category:Character Relationship Category:Friendship Category:Friends Category:Lindy Watson Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Jasmine and Lindy